Volver a empezar
by Maruxina
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. House sale del psiquiatrico... Spoilers de la sexta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

Había llegado el día, después de más de 100 internado y con el informe de alta en la mano, Greg House dudaba en dar un paso más hacia la puerta.

- Buena suerte - Le había dicho el director del centro, pero él no creía en la suerte, sino en los hechos. Cada uno se hace su destino y somos victimas de nuestras propias decisiones.

Al fin, avanzo hacia la puerta y giro el pomo. Un aire frío recorrió su cuerpo. El verano dejaba paso al otoño, pero no fue por eso por lo que se estremeció. La incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba tras la puerta pesaba más.

En realidad sabía quien estaba esperando. Solo lo había avisado a él cuando le dijeron que podía marcharse. Lo que le aterraba era la vida que encontraría a su regreso. Había perdido la licencia como médico, no tenía trabajo y había hecho daño a la gente que realmente le importaba. Hace algún tiempo se habría mofado del pobre infeliz que se viera en esta misma situación… la vida tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

Bajo los escalones uno a uno, alzo la vista y se encontró de frente con su amigo. Con su traje impecable y su corbata informal, Wilson no podía ocultar el aire soñador y de adolescente eterno que le caracterizaba.

Estás más gordo- le dijo.

Y tú más calvo- le contesto.

El abrazo sorprendió a House. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Le correspondió con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

No iras a ponerte sentimental, verdad? Ya tuve suficiente una vez con Chase.

El oncólogo negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba y trataba de disimular los ojos rojos. Pobre Wilson se notaba que lo había pasado mal.

Vamos! Tengo el coche aparcado ahí detrás.

De camino a Princeton, el bueno de Wilson le había contado que trabajaba en un innovador tratamiento contra el cáncer, que el matrimonio entre Chase y Cameron era la envidia de todo el hospital y que ambos colaboraban con Foreman, Taub y 13, al frente del departamento de diagnostico.

Al fin llegaron al apartamento de House. Al entrar se sintió como un extraño. Todo estaba en el mismo sitio, su piano, sus guitarras, sus revistas… tal vez fuera que estaba más limpio.

Esta mañana he pasado por aquí y he metido un par de cervezas en la nevera. Que me dices? Encargamos comida china y vemos Hospital General? He grabado todos los capítulos desde que ingresaste.

Solo quiero descansar. La pierna me está matando.

No era del todo incierto. La pierna le dolía pero el nuevo tratamiento sin vicodina funcionaba. En realidad lo que quería era estar solo para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Esta bien. Si necesitas algo llámame - Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Wilson!… - el oncólogo lo miro interrogante – gracias.- Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Espera! Alguien… alguien más ha preguntado por mí?? - Tenía que preguntárselo. La duda le quemaba en el pecho.

Cuddy esta preocupada por ti. Quería ir a verte, pero tú nunca quisiste que te fuéramos a ver… por qué?

No quería que me vierais así… derrotado.

Tú no estabas derrotado!!, solo… solo necesitabas ayuda y...

De todas formas, dudo que quiera verme nunca más…

Habla con ella, House.

Si ni siquiera sé qué decirle…

Dile la verdad. Dile lo que sientes…- Tras lo cual Wilson se marcho.

A solas House era un mar de dudas, pero al fin se decidió… Hablaría con ella sí. Mañana pasaría por el hospital y le explicaría todo lo sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por vuestros consejos y comentarios... aqui va la segunda parte!!!

* * *

Aquella mañana Greg House se despertó temprano. Los días en el internado, con sus rígidos horarios pasaban factura, pero lo que no le dejaba dormir era otra cosa. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cómo abordar a Cuddy.

Incapaz de volver a dormirse, se levanto y se preparó un café bien cargado que le despejara. Necesitaba un plan pero… era incapaz de encontrar alguno. Al fin decidió que lo mejor era improvisar, aunque había algunos detalles que seguramente ayudarían. Decidió afeitarse y ponerse su camisa azul. Sí, sabía que a ella le gustaban esas cosas. Cogió sus llaves y se dirigió hacia el Hospital.

Volver a montarse en su moto después de tanto tiempo le dio ánimos. Apretó el acelerador y en apenas un cuarto de hora llego a su destino. Todo estaba igual, incluso su plaza en el parking. Eso le animó aún más y aceleró el paso tanto como su maltrecha pierna le permitía.

El hall respiraba el mismo ambiente que cuando se marchó, el bullicio de decenas de conversaciones, las idas y venidas de personal, pacientes y familiares eran constantes.

Instintivamente y nada más entrar, House dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda para ver el despacho de Cuddy. Uhmm! Habría sido demasiado fácil. Estaba vacío. Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, si alguien sabía donde estaba Cuddy, ésa era la enfermera Unghert…

Doctor House!!! Ha vuelto!!! Me alegra verlo tan recupera…

Dónde está Cuddy? – La cortó. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

No esta en su despacho.

Eso ya lo veo… - Dijo irónico.

Ha salido a almorzar con unos benefactores, no sé a qué hora llegará…

Bien, estaré en mi antiguo despacho…

Se dirigió al ascensor y subió hasta el cuarto piso. Era extraño caminar por allí, ya no trabajaba en el hospital, pero su nombre seguía en las indicaciones y en la puerta del despacho. Se asomó a la puerta y pudo ver a todos sus antiguos empleados juntos.

Mujer, 30 años. Ingresó en urgencias con alucinaciones y vómitos…- Dijo Cameron.

Cuando lograron estabilizarla, descubrieron que tiene fallo hepático- Continuó Chase. Ciertamente el matrimonio les sentaba bien, ambos se complementaban perfectamente.

Alguna idea?- Dijo Foreman impecable.

Seguramente sean drogas. Qué tiene este caso de extraño?- Preguntó Taub.

En urgencias ya le hicieron análisis y no hay rastro de ellas… Alcoholismo?- Respondió 13.

Es vegetariana, practica yoga, corre a diario y los que trabajan con ella dicen que nunca prueba el alcohol, ni siquiera en las fiestas. Si llegara pedo al trabajo, supongo que alguien lo habría notado- Sentenció Foreman.

Yo repetiría los análisis y le haría una TC. Nunca se puede fiar uno de los idiotas de urgencias.- Todos se giraron al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y sarcástica.

HOUSE!!! - Gritaron al verlo.

Pe…pero cuando has vuelto?? Dijo Cameron mientras se acercaba a la puerta y lo cogía del brazo.

Me soltaron ayer.

Entonces… ya estas bien?- Preguntó Chase.

Nooo.. me echaron porque era el terror de las nenas del centro- dijo House mientras les guiñaba el ojo a Cameron y 13.

Bueno, me alegra verte - Dijo esta última.

Y que vas hacer ahora?- Pregunto Taub.

Que qué voy hacer? No lo sé, recuperar mi trabajo y mi oficina… por cierto, que habéis hecho con ella? Está diferente… dónde están mis pelotas y mi viejo sillón??

Y como vas a hacerlo?- Pregunto violentamente Foreman- Has perdido tu licencia.

Tranquilo John Wayne. Hay sitio de sobra en este pueblo para los dos… Aún soy un médico brillante, no tendré problemas en hablar con…

HOUSE?? – De nuevo todas las miradas se giraron hacia la puerta.

Allí estaba ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al observarla. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, si es que eso era posible. Con su pelo negro como el azabache, sus ojos claros y un traje de chaqueta rojo que enmarcaba su figura. House no pudo más que suspirar y decir su nombre…

Cuddy…


	3. Chapter 3

Buff!!! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!!!! La verdad es que animan a continuar... Aquí va la tercera parte, tambien muy cortita.

* * *

La tensión creció en la sala de forma notable. Todo el mundo sabía que entre House y Cuddy había algo. Los juegos de poder y las miradas provocativas entre ambos eran frecuentes. Los dos eran fuente de mil y un cotilleos en el hospital, y de hecho, circulaba desde hace mucho tiempo, una vieja apuesta sobre si se habían acostado o no. El anuncio del doctor desde el balcón del hall, y la reacción posterior de la decana, no habían hecho más que confirmar lo que todo el mundo sabía… Después, House desapareció y al poco se supo que había ingresado en un psiquiátrico. Cuddy por su parte, había seguido ejerciendo de directora médica de forma eficaz, pero no parecía la misma… es más, quienes la conocían y trabajaban más estrechamente con ella, coincidían en que había un halo de tristeza en sus ojos…

Cuand... Cuando te han dado el alta?- pregunto Cuddy aclarándose la voz.

Ayer. Wilson… fue a buscarme- Dijo House saliendo de su ensoñación.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y el silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala. El aire podía cortarse. Nadie sabía muy bien hacia donde mirar y la sensación de incomodidad era insoportable. Al fin, Foreman dijo algo:

Bueno, deberíamos repetirle los análisis a la paciente y hacerle una TC.

Sí, yo me encargo de la analítica- Dijo 13.

Y después yo de la TC- Siguió Taub

Esperad, os acompaño- Dijo Foreman saliendo junto a ellos por la puerta.

Debería… pasarme por urgencias- Dijo Cameron.

Y yo tengo que ir a la clínica- Finalizó Chase, dejando a Cuddy y a House solos en la sala.

Los dos vieron como se alejaban por el pasillo hasta que otra vez, volvieron a encontrarse sus miradas. House sentía como mil y una sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Taquicardia, temblores, debilidad, vértigo… muchos síntomas, un solo diagnóstico. Sin duda, la amaba.

Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo ahora que la tenía de frente no sabía muy bien que decirle, o por donde empezar, estaba bloqueado. Por suerte, fue Cuddy quien comenzó hablar:

Como ves, ha habido algunos cambios. Cameron y Chase colaboran de forma habitual…

Sí, algo me había comentado Wilson. Sé que nunca quisieron abandonar este departamento, lo harán bien.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Asi que ya… estas bien?- pregunto de repente Cuddy.

Sí, las alucinaciones empezaron a desaparecer al mes de estar ingresado. El tratamiento parece funcionar y el dolor es soportable…

Me alegro…- dijo melancólicamente Cuddy

Y por aquí… q que tal todo? Supongo que las enfermeras me han echado de menos…

Cuddy sonrió – Si, eso fue precisamente lo que me dijo Unghert al verme entrar… - House también sonrió – La verdad es que todo ha ido bien… tranquilo… ya sabes, los de atención al paciente relajados y todos cumpliendo su horario laboral…

Por favor!!!! En qué mundo vivimos!!!- Dijo House abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y haciendo una mueca.

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo mirando el uno al otro sonriendo… y otra vez el silencio… por qué costaba tanto decir algo?

Bueno, tengo, tengo que irme. Hay una reunión del consejo…

Oh, si claro… salúdales de mi parte.

Ya… Les diré que estas aquí y que tienes el alta… les plantearé tu regreso al hospital, porque eso es lo que quieres verdad? Por eso estas aquí?- Cuddy formulo esta última pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos, casi de forma desafiante.

Sí… por eso estoy aquí.

Bien - Dijo de forma seca – Te avisaré con lo que diga el consejo – Tras lo cual se marcho.

Al quedarse a solas, House se golpeó en la cabeza. Idiota! Pensó. Por qué había dicho eso? Había imaginado cientos de veces cómo sería su reencuentro. Tal vez ella le golpearía o simplemente se arrojaría en sus brazos, bueno, tal vez eso fuera exagerado, pero en lo que jamás pensó fue en que, le fallarían las fuerzas y el valor, en el momento justo. De una cosa estaba seguro: había perdido su oportunidad. Si había un momento en que debería haberle dicho la verdad había sido ese…y había pasado.

No pudo soportar más verse en aquella sala vacía. Era a sus ojos, reflejo de su vida. Quería huir, marcharse, estar a solas…

De camino a su apartamento pensó en lo sucedido. Tal vez fuera lo mejor. Había sido un cobarde, como cuando la besó, como cuando fue incapaz de llamar a su casa… Ella se merecía algo más.

Cuando llego a su casa se dirigió directamente a su habitación, necesitaba un trago y algo más… Sí, sabía que a pesar de los exhaustivos registros, Wilson no lo había encontrado.

Se agacho y levanto el baldosín ligeramente elevado al lado de su cama. Imperceptible para quien no sabía donde buscar.

Allí estaba… su último frasco de vicodina.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, pues este es el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme y por todos vuestros comentarios... SOIS GENIALES!!! Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo!!!!

* * *

House había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sentado frente a su piano, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y con la ayuda de su mejor bourbon, sus manos solo conseguían reproducir notas tristes y melancólicas… No dejaba de darle vueltas a su historia con Cuddy.

Se habían conocido en la Universidad de Michigan. Coincidían en las clases de endocrinología, y ambos pertenecían al selecto grupo que participaba en los diferenciales del doctor Ochoa. Fue en aquel entonces donde House descubrió su pasión por diagnosticar enfermedades, lo cual, le había impulsado más tarde a especializarse en dicha materia.

Recordaba que Cuddy siempre le había gustado. Su inteligencia, belleza y desparpajo la hacían diferente a todas las demás. Ella era la única que lograba hacerle frente, la única inmune a sus encantos… el mayor de los misterios concentrado en un cuerpo perfecto… cómo no desearla? Quien podría resistirse?

La noche en que se graduó fue a despedirse de ella. Quería verla por última vez, y sin saber muy bien cómo ocurrió, acabaron juntos en la cama.

Después él se marchó y tan sólo supo de ella por las noticias de su rápido ascenso. Se volvieron a encontrar cuando le sucedió lo de la pierna. Por aquel entonces él estaba con Stacy, y ella con un tal Hugh.

Recordaba que después, cuando nadie más quería contratarle, ella le había propuesto crear un departamento para casos que nadie sabía diagnosticar. Quería algo nuevo e innovador. Con los mejores médicos promesa, con los mejores medios a su alcance. Una apuesta arriesgada, primero por ser mujer y primera decana de medicina; y segundo, por ser él quien era. Aún así, no lo dudo y le convenció con un "Como en lo viejos tiempos", en lo que sin duda se convirtió en el trabajo de su vida.

Más de 20 años habían pasado desde que comenzó todo y ahora, solo en su apartamento, había gastado su último cartucho.

Bebió un trago más, despacio, dejando que el licor quemara lentamente su garganta, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. No tenía ganas de visita, pero la insistencia del que estaba al otro lado, le obligó a levantarse.

Miro por la mirilla y se sorprendió. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente y de su boca salió un tímido saludo:

Hola –

Hola – le dijo Cuddy – Puedo pasar?-

House se movió torpemente dejando entrar a Cuddy, al pasar a su lado vio que llevaba una carpeta.

He hablado con los del consejo sobre tu vuelta al hospital – dijo – Todos están de acuerdo en que regreses.

Qué amable por su parte!!! No sabía que esas víboras estuvieran locas por mí!!! - Dijo sarcásticamente House.

Todo lo contrario. Creen que eres un egocéntrico hijo de puta…

House frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos

… en realidad lo que les mueve es un motivo económico – Continuó Cuddy – Desde que no estas en el hospital, hay menos benefactores, publicaciones médicas y solicitudes para el departamento de diagnóstico… A pesar de tu trato a los pacientes, gozas de buena fama cómo médico… eso es prestigio, publicidad y finalmente dinero para el hospital… me han dicho que puedes empezar el lunes.

Bien por Greg!!!

Por otra parte…

Aquí viene el "pero", verdad?

… está el asunto de tu licencia médica. Puedes volver a solicitarla, pero para que te aprueben necesitaras la conformidad de todo el consejo, y durante 4 meses, serás supervisado por uno de sus miembros… Wilson se ha ofrecido voluntario.

Ese es mi Jimmy!!!

Deberías tomártelo en serio House – Dijo Cuddy de forma implacable – el día en que dejes de serle rentable te despedirán. No importa lo que diga Wilson o yo…

Y qué diferencia hay??? – Saltó House – Siempre ha sido así… siempre me han utilizado, siempre he sido el mayor recurso del hospital!

Tal vez ésta sea tu última oportunidad…

Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, midiéndose el uno al otro.

Está bien – dijo por fin Cuddy – entonces sólo tienes que firmar el nuevo contrato. Lo tengo aquí – dijo señalando la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

Y qué hay de ti???

Cuddy lo miro sorprendida.

Que qué hay de mí???

Sí…- dijo House de forma dubitativa mientras se acercaba más a ella – me refiero a por qué no es la decana de medicina la que tiene que supervisarme…

Cuddy relajó los hombros y con tristeza le contestó directamente a los ojos…

Supongo que… después de lo que gritaste en el hall, no pensaron que fuera muy apropiado…

House bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Sabía que aquel día había traicionado el secreto más importante entre ellos dos…

Cuddy, yo lo…

Ya no importa – le corto – Acabemos con esto…

House acepto la pluma que ella le ofrecía sin levantar la mirada. Mil pensamientos le rondaban por la cabeza y las palabras se le amontonaban incapaces de salir por sus labios… Cuddy mientras tanto seguía hablando.

El lunes cuando llegues al hospital tendrás que… - su voz se paró en seco – qué es esto???

Alzo la vista y la vio al lado del piano sosteniendo el frasco naranja de pastillas… Se quedó paralizado, ya no se acordaba de ellas… Mierda! Ahora si que lo había estropeado…

Vicodina!!??? – dijo en un tono entre sorpresa e indignación – Dios! Qué estúpida he sido!! Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… nos has engañado otra vez a mí, a Wilson, a todos!!! Pero se acabó… Se acabó todo!!! – Dijo mientras salía por la puerta hecha una furia y dando un portazo…

El ruido hizo reaccionar a House que hasta ahora, simplemente boqueaba sin articular palabra… No, no podía dejar que se fuera ahora...

Cuddy!!! – gritó – Cuddy espera!!! – la alcanzó en la puerta de su edificio – No es lo que parece!

Y entonces qué es House??? – le dijo mientras se volvía violentamente hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban y desprendían un fuego que le quemaba.

Lo he dejado!! No he tomado ninguna pastilla…

Y entonces qué hacían ahí encima??

Sí, pensé en tomarlas después de lo de esta mañana… pero no he podido al pensar que si lo hacía… jamás podría volver a mirarte a la cara…

Pretendes que me lo crea?? Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida??

Debes creerme Cuddy!! Jamás he sido tan sincero. Entré en Mayfield porque quería cambiar, porque quería ser un hombre mejor… por ti.

Por mí!! Cómo puedes decir eso?? No quisiste que ni siquiera te fuera a ver!!! – dijo con rabia – en más de 3 meses ni una sola llamada, ni una carta, nada!! Estaba tan preocupada, que pensaba en ti a todas horas y me sentía una idiota al saber que no podía ayudarte… - la voz se le quebró y una furtiva lagrima recorrió su rostro – y después, de repente, te presentas en el hospital como si nada, sin avisar… y tienes la vergüenza de decirme que yo te importo??

Compréndeme!! No quería que me vieras así, derrotado, siendo un hombre a la mitad… pensé mil veces en llamarte pero no sabía que decirte, no después de lo que ocurrió el último día… siento haber dicho aquello, pero… Oh, Cuddy! fue tan real… imaginé que estabas conmigo, y me volví loco al pensar que no sentías lo mismo que yo… -

Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano, ambos se miraron con emoción a los ojos

Toda mi vida he dado vueltas sin sentido hasta que te encontré a ti. He sido tan estúpido que he tardado más de 20 años en decírtelo. Quiero ser feliz y solo puedo serlo contigo…. – se acercó más a ella hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron y en un susurro dijo - Sálvame Lisa, solo tú puedes hacerlo…

Ambos agotaron el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y se fundieron en un beso. Tierno al principio, con pasión mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento. El tiempo se detuvo y de nuevo, la vida cobró sentido para ambos.

FIN


End file.
